My adventure in Forget me not valley
by DreamChasers
Summary: After, my Grandfather's death, I agree to take over his job. I meet the residents, fall in love, find out about my Grandfather. Based on Harvest moon DS and Harvest moon special addition PS2.
1. Welcome to forget me not valley

**Chapter 1**

**Hi. This is my second FanFic. My first one was a Naruto one. To see that just search for Naruto sleepover boarding. Anyway, I'm not sure what tempted me to make this FanFic. Just so you know all stories I write are usually in the first person. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.**

I walked through the aged gates, looking around. The town seemed very old and I could instantly see that it needed fixing. I looked down at my letter I had received. The letter was telling me that my Grandfather had died and I was inheriting his farm. I stared around but could not see a farm anywhere in sight, all I could see was a few buildings, fields, and people at work. After looking around I took a step into the town gates. The words 'Forget me not valley' was written upon the sign.

"Hey, you. The kid with the backpack," a voice whispered. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I felt a small tug upon my trouser leg. I looked down to see a small elf.

"An elf," I told myself. The tugging stopped.

"For your information I am not an elf, I am, Neptune a harvest sprite," the harvest sprite corrected. I laughed. When the harvest sprite saw this he began to laugh too.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"That's okay. Anyway, this important. I need you to help me to get my brothers, sisters and mistress back," Neptune explained.

"Sure, how many are there?" I asked. Neptune put his hand on his head and started miming out the names of his siblings.

"One hundred," he answered. I gasped.

"One hundred! Where are they?" I asked

"In the other dimension. I was there until you saved me," he explained.

"How did I save you?" I asked. He put his hand on his head as if to say he knew but was trying to remember how. Then a light bulb appeared.

"Where'd that come from? Anyway, we were in the rewards dimension. When someone does something they receive something that was taken from the town, they are in," Neptune explained handing me the light bulb.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.

"You'll need it," he told me, jumping into a bush.

I looked back at the town. There was a small man, in a red hat, running over to me. I stared at the man as he got closer.

"Hello, I am Thomas. I am the mayor in the next town, Mineral Town. I've been waiting for you," Thomas explained.

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked. He stopped. "Oh, you must not be the new farmer," the mayor said, a sad tone in his voice, as he turned to walk away.

"Yes I am," I corrected. He turned around, screaming in glee. I felt my backpack move before, Jet, my Labrador, popped his head through the top of my backpack, shortly followed by my cat, Ruby.

"Aww," the mayor said, looking at them.

"You were saying," I told him.

"Oh yeah I deal with all the shipment on your farm. You should see the shipment box on your farm. Just put what you want to ship in that box and I'll take it and give you money for it," he explained. I nodded. "Anyways, Mineral Town is waiting," he told me, running past. I could see the town in the distance. I stepped forwards.

"You should go talk to the residents, find out about your Grandfather. Oh yeah, you might as well have this," it was Neptune. He held out a portable TV.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"By the way, my show is on channel eight. It's about basic farm info," Neptune explained running off. "Oh and I found Guts at the Harvest Sprite station. He says you saved him," Neptune called. I nodded. I looked around the town before finding two farms. I decided to try the one on the left first. I realised I was successful when I heard coughing form a cabin. I knocked upon the door. I waited a few seconds before the door was opened. A man was standing in the doorway.

"Hello my name is Kyle," I told him. He nodded. He had a serious face that showed signs of unhappiness. Was it because of the death of my Grandfather.

"I've been waiting. My name is Takakura. I knew your Grandfather. He was a great man whom everyone loved," Takakura told me. I nodded.

"Thank you for the offer and I gladly accept the job," I told him.

"Such a noble decision from a thirteen year old. You truly are your Grandfather's relative, I can see the resemblance. You must be tired. Your cottage is to the right of the chicken coop," he explained.

"Thank you," I told him, heading towards my new home. I heard him close the door, gently just as I opened the door to my home. I thought about what he had just said. He was obviously one of my Grandfather's best friends as he was clearly upset.

I looked around. It was a great peaceful home. I headed over to the bed, which I sat down on. I placed my backpack on the floor, allowing Jet and Ruby to climb out. They sniffed around a bit before running to a basket and falling asleep, side by side. As soon as they were asleep I began to think about my Grandfather. Everyone seemed to like him. I only wished I had got to know him better than I did. All the residents I had met so far seemed to think he was a great man. I just hoped I could be just as great as he had been in the town. Maybe I would be able to see his grave sometime, or would that be a bad idea. I picked up a key from the bedside cabinet and walked over to lock the door, before falling asleep.

**The end of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Meeting the girls

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon**

**Hi. Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1. I hope you guys keep reading. After this I want people to post reviews on which girl I should get a crush on. I will struggle without the reviews. Also review my other story. To reach it search for Naruto sleepover boarding. You'll see my pen name 'KyleG93'. Review ideas for that too.**

I woke up immediately, wondering where I was. After a minute or two I remembered what had happened yesterday. Today, I was ready to meet all of the villagers. I noticed all the fields around me again, bustling with wildlife. As I woke up I could see a girl staring at me from a farm over. She continued to stare for a minute before beginning to walk over to me.

"What are you doing on Mr Ginn's farm?" She asked. I stared at her for a minute.

"I am Kyle Ginn and he was my Grandfather. I have inherited his farm," I explained.

"But you're so young," she told me. I nodded.

"I know… but I'd do anything to live the life my Grandfather led," I explained.

"I am so sorry. My name is Celia. Nice to meet you," she introduced. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I thanked. She smiled at me but I was unsure whether it was sympathy.

"If you wish I could show you something I think you'll like," Celia offered. I nodded. She took me around the town until finally we came to a statue. I cried when I saw the statue. It was my Grandfather. The words underneath read 'Farmer Richard Ginn, the best farmer ever.' Tears dropped from her eyes as she watched me. I touched the statue. I looked at Celia and mouthed the words 'thank you'. She walked away, leaving me behind. I stayed behind for a few moments before heading off to look for more residents to look for. As if by magic I found myself in front of a bar. I stepped inside, noticing nobody was there.

"Hello!" I shouted out. I heard messing about in another room before a pretty blonde girl ran into the room. She took a glance at me and froze.

"Who are you?" She asked. I could see her stare and her cheeks burn bright red.

"I'm Kyle Ginn. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself. She stepped out from the bar.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Muffy," She introduced herself. There was a moment of silence. I sat down on a barstool. "I guess you're the Grandson of Mr Ginn. We heard you were coming but we didn't expect it to be so soon, or you to be so young," Muffy explained. I smiled.

"I have a dream to be like my Grandfather," I told her. She smiled at me.

"GRIFFIN!" She called. A man with grey hair and a guitar walked into the room. I stared at him, as he stared at me. "Griffin, this is Kyle, the Grandson of Mr Ginn," Muffy told him. He nodded.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Griffin. I'm Muffy's carer. You seem around the same age. I'm sure you'll be good friends," he assured me, walking back into the other room.

"Don't worry about that. Anyways how old are you?" She asked. "I'd guess thirteen," she guessed.

"You're right but I'm fourteen on Monday," I told her. She smiled.

"Griffin was right, you're around the same age. I'm fourteen," she said. I smiled and stood up from the stool.

"Anyways, I want to meet a few more people," I told Muffy.

"Bye," She called as I exited. I returned the words and left.

Afternoon came and I found myself growing hungry. I searched around and found an inn. I read the words on the sign 'Inner Inn'. I stepped inside. Nobody was inside the room, so I rang the bell.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Someone called from the back room. I waited for a minute and a red haired girl entered the room.

"Hello, what do you… who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Kyle. I'm the Grandson of Mr Ginn," I told her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Mr Ginn… my best friend," she said. "My name is Nami," she told me, holding out her hand. I shook it, leaving her face bright red and a smile on her face. She walked backwards, and into the back room again.

"See you around sometime!" She called. I could then hear quiet talking.

I found my way home afterwards and ate some magic grass that was growing in my fields. After eating the grass I headed off. I had decided that I had time to visit one more place. I could see a mansion in a field further away and decided that that was where I would go.

Obviously I headed in the wrong direction and bumped into none other than Celia.

"Oh… Kyle!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," she continued. I just continued to smile.

"Is this the way to the mansion?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's that way," she pointed the opposite away. I smiled at her, adding a wave to the end. I ran that way for a while and finally ended up in a courtyard. I knocked upon a big wooden door. The door swung open, allowing me to enter.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. A small girl stood, half hidden behind the door.

"I am Kyle Ginn. I have been greeting people in the town," I told her.

"Thank you. My name is Lumina," she told me. I smiled at her. She turned as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lumina. She nodded.

"Well thanks for visiting, bye," she waved to me. She closed the door. I knew instantly that she was shy.

I could hear cackling. It was coming from a shed next to the mansion. I entered the shed and the cackling stopped. A blonde woman was standing by a cauldron. I continued to stare. We talked to each other and I soon found out that she had sent all the sprites to the other world. It had only been an accident though. Afterwards she magically sent me home where I fell asleep. Tomorrow I would see some new people.

**The end of chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Flora

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.**

**I would like to thank Momo-chan12. She has been the only reviewer these past two chapters. She has chosen her favourite girl who I will get a crush on. Thanks to her this chapter is finally up.**

I woke up, happy. I thought about yesterday. The same person kept cropping up in my head, Lumina. I gasped. I had a crush on Lumina. I thought about her for a while. Every day I ran over to her mansion. When I got there I would hand her some flowers. She didn't seem to realise anything which was better for the moment.

The next few days I managed to meet the rest of the residents. Some were happy and some were mad, especially Galen who had to be calmed down by his wife, Nina. Finally, I was confident that I had met all the residents that I was going to meet. I was running home after giving some flowers to Lumina. I still needed to water the carrot seeds I had planted yesterday. I had already sold eighteen lots of vegetables. I was making more than I was losing by thousands of g.

"Hello, we're back from Paris!" Someone called. It was a voice I didn't recognise. I turned around to see five girls.

A girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail stepped forwards, and prodded me in the head. She blushed as she did it.

"Hi, I'm Ann. Who are you?" She asked. She removed her finger. I stared for a moment before answering her.

"My name's Kyle. I'm new here," I told her. The other girls introduced themselves. There was Popuri, Ellen, Karen, Mary and Ann. Ann was the most energetic, Mary was the smartest, Popuri wouldn't stop talking about chickens, Karen was the one with most makeup on, and Ellen was the shyest. After the introduction I ran home. I was desperate to water the crops before it got dark. Afterwards I went straight to sleep.

End of chap…

"KYLE! I NEED YOU!" I could hear shouting at the door. I ran over and opened the door, looking down to see Neptune. "I heard someone calling from down in the mine," Neptune called up to me.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Go left after the bridge and follow the path," Neptune shouted. I followed his instructions finally arriving at a mine. I surveyed the mine for a minute before deciding it was the right place. I ran inside. As soon as I was inside I could hear shouting but it was muffled. I looked around but all I could see was a piece of metal in the ground. I ran over to it and began to dig it out with my hands.

"Use your hoe," the muffled voice called. I obeyed revealing a set of stairs. I looked at them, slightly confused. After a minute I heard screaming, forcing me to run down the stairs. In the corner was a girl, with her arm stuck in the wall. As well as her there were lots of monsters in the room. I looked at my hoe hoping it would work. I began to attack the monsters which looked like everything from dragonflies to chickens. Finally, the monsters were all gone. I walked over to the girl. She had blood trickling down her head.

"My name is Kyle. May I help you?" She nodded.

"Yes! My name is Flora. Hurry, I've been stuck down here for five days," she answered quickly. I picked up my hoe from the floor. She nodded. I began to hammer it at the wall around her arm. As the wall cracked my energy seemed to leave me and I became more and more desperate to free her. Finally, the wall crumbled, allowing Flora to escape, but for me, I was out of energy. The last thing I remember was hearing Flora shouting for me to be okay and to get up.

I woke up. At first I was unaware of where I was but as I looked around I could see it was my home. At my side were my pets, both of which I petted, a small smile on my face. Then I expanded my view allowing myself to see sleeping bags and several people. The first I saw was Daryl. I was aware that he was the one who had most likely acted as my Doctor. After seeing Daryl, I saw Flora, still asleep in her sleeping bag. I wondered if she had helped me. After Flora came Carter who was writing down notes in a notebook. The final two people, much to my surprise were Ann and Lumina. Those two were on chairs at my table, looking at each other, sadly. I also noticed the cards by my side, all of which were get well soon cards. I picked my pets up at placed them on the floor before standing up myself. Eyes looked at me from everywhere as I stood up. There was one person I hadn't noticed before by the door, the mayor of Mineral Town. He too had had a sad look upon his face until I had stood up. As soon as I stood up Carter and Daryl pulled small smiles, Thomas lit up like a light bulb, Flora woke up, smiled to herself and went back to sleep and Ann and Lumina ran over at top speed, tears filling their eyes, and embraced me in a huge hug.

The rest of the town were very glad to see me walking that day and Thomas had given me a huge amount of money. When I had left my house, I had instantly seen the words on a banner hanging up on my house, 'the hero will awaken once again.' I smiled to myself. It was night but I could still feel full of energy. Daryl came out of the house, most likely on his way home.

"You should get some sleep," he told me. "You went through a very serious stage back then." I nodded, walking into the house. Lumina and Ann stayed over another night to make sure I was okay before I restarted my farming work.

**Sorry for the lateness. I've had a huge writer's blog that has lasted about a month.**

**The end of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Leprechauns and debts

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.**

**Thanks for the reviews I received not long after writing Chapter 3. Anyways here we go, another chapter. I hope you like this one too. Review afterwards.**

I woke up once again. I looked at Ann and Lumina who were in the bed sleeping and smiled. I had offered the bed for them to sleep in and I was sleeping on the floor in Lumina's sleeping back. I walked over to the kitchen area and began to cook breakfast for the two girls. As if it the sleep had been planned out, the girls woke up when I finished cooking the breakfast which was a full English breakfast. I placed the plates on the table. Instantly the girls began to eat. At one point Lumina stopped.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lumina asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks for your concern but I don't eat breakfast," I replied.

"How old are you?" Lumina asked. I sighed. It had been my birthday yesterday, winter 3.

"I turned fourteen yesterday," I told Lumina. She gasped.

"I didn't know. What a horrible way to spend your birthday," Lumina told me.

"I have to agree with Lumina," Ann told me. I shook my head once again.

"I'm sorry but I disagree. To be surrounded by people who care about me is the best thing I could ask for," I told them. I saw them smile out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I rushed myself into this. I would still visit Lumina but there were other girls in the town. After the girls had finished their breakfast I helped them to pack their things before I escorted them home. I stopped by Lumina's house first. She smiled the biggest smile I had seen from her yet before she closed the door.

After dropping Lumina off I made my way to the neighbouring town, Mineral Town where Ann lived. I dropped her off at the inn which was where she lived. She too smiled before entering the inn. Afterwards, I made the journey home unaccompanied. On my way home, I was stopped as a puff of smoke appeared in front of me. It was two people, both of whom I recognised. The first was the witch princess. I recognised her instantly as she was the only resident who wore black. She was holding Celia. I recognised Celia from her traditional clothes which only her family wore.

"What do you have to say about my magic now? You're going to the same place as the Harvest Goddess!" The witch princess screamed. Both girls then turned to look at me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. The witch princess let go of Celia. As soon as she let go of Celia, she pointed her wand at Celia. Celia just stood still, unsure what to do.

"This simple farm girl doubts the power of me," the witch princess replied, not moving her wand.

"Is this really worth it?" I asked. The witch princess stood still.

"Yeah, of course it is!" The witch princess shouted finally. She began to mutter a strange language. I ran forward, whacking the wand out of the witch's hand. The wand threw itself through the sky, landing finally in a small pond. The witch princess just stared.

"Nobody has ever stood up to me before," she told me. I said nothing.

"You've got guts. I like that," she told me. She winked before disappearing in another puff of smoke. Shivers ran down my spine. I looked behind me to see the witch princess fishing around with her hands in the pond.

"Are you okay?" I asked Celia. She smiled shyly and nodded. I walked Celia home but was stopped again on the way home. A small man wearing green clothes was standing in front of me.

"Er… a leprechaun?" I asked. The man glared.  
"I am not a leprechaun! My name is Gustafa! " Gustafa shouted. He threw a harvest sprite at me before walking off.

"Mr leprech… Gustafa. You're not wearing any pants!" I called. He just continued.

"Maybe he's related to a leprechaun," I considered. I looked down at the harvest sprite. It was running around in my hand. It wore turquoise clothes.

"My name's Fisher," the harvest sprite introduced himself. "I'm a fisher sprite." I placed Fisher on the ground. He ran off turning by the river.

The rest of the day was quite a normal day for me except for the fact that I made another enemy.

I tripped over. When I stood up I brushed my clothes.

"Hey! You're that new kid!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Galen. I just stood still as he approached.

"Hello again, Mr Galen," I greeted. He just ignored me.

"Your Grandfather owes me ten million g," Galen told me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"He placed a bet I would die first," Galen told me. My eyes filled with tears. Then I snapped.

"MY GRANDFATHER WAS A GREAT PERSON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT A DEBT WHEN HE IS DEAD!" I screamed. Nina ran along the path. She stopped by her husband and grabbed his arm.

"Calm down dear. You don't have to pay the debt," Nina attempted to calm me down.

"Yes you do. You're family owes it. Your Grandfather may be dead but your family still owes it," Galen continued. My eyes filled with tears. I ran away. Nina tried to run after me but was stopped by her husband. I ran randomly to anywhere. When I opened my eyes I was outside the blue bar. I entered. Muffy was out the counter. When she saw me crying she ran over to me and began to talk to me about what had happened. She seemed just as angry as me.

"You're Grandfather never made a better. Galen just trying to pocket more money to make a memorial for Nina when she dies. He seems not to get along very well with your family," Muffy told me. After that she took my hand and walked me home where I fell asleep with tears coating my eyes.

**I have a note. Please tell me if you want to be in my story. You will live in next door's farm and you must tell me who you want a romance with. It can be town people, me or someone who doesn't exist in this story yet (you must describe what the person looks like or I will). The next story will not go up until someone comes forward. More than one person may appear so tell me if you want a relationship with an anonymous person and you will be with them.**

**The end of chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 coming soon hopefully.**


	5. New farmers

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon**

**Thanks to the reviewers I have managed to get this FanFic quite fast. Let's hope they read this and I hope that I get more reviewers.**

I woke up to a loud knocking upon the door. I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I turned to face the clock, which was glaring five o clock at me. I couldn't say I could blame the clock as it was awoken quite early. As I opened the door, I came face to face with a blonde haired boy; blonde like sand, and his hair was short. He had eyes that were not quite blue and not quite green. He was a lot taller than me at around 167 centimetres. He looked to be around nineteen, and seemed shy, as he was crouching slightly. I had never seen him before so simply smiled.

"Hi… err my name is Ryo Nanami," he introduced himself. My smile grew slightly wider. I looked at him again.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Kyle Ginn. What can I do for you?" I asked him. He looked at me in awe, as if surprised at me for introducing myself. I smiled once more before he answered. I had learnt that the best way to be a farmer was to smile as often as you could.

"I'm the new farmer here. My father passed away three years ago and declared that when I turned eighteen I would own his farm. I didn't think much of it when I finally turned eighteen but money was short and so I decided this was the best idea," he explained, pausing between every word. My smile vanished.

"I'm sorry," I told him, holding my head down. He looked at me in awe once more, before turning and walking slowly away.

It wasn't long afterwards that another knock appeared at the door. I answered once more, to see a girl. She had long, brown or orange hair; it was hard to tell which and brown eyes that almost seemed orange also. She seemed the same age as me, fourteen.

"Hi, my name's Ami," she told me instantly. She seemed to be the opposite of the boy who had been around earlier.

"Hi, I'm Kyle," I introduced myself. I looked at my pets who seemed to shrug.

"I'm the new resident and a farmer," she called, doing a little dance. I stopped myself from laughing at her. Then I thought and got confused over one point.

"The farm is already being occupied," I told her. I stepped outside and pointed at the farm building next door, smoke pouring from the ceiling.

"Not that farm. The one to the other side," she told me, pointing also. I looked.

"Oh, I never saw that before," I told her. She laughed.

"You're surrounded by farms. This valley is literally a farm world," Ami said. At that moment Cliff and Gray ran up to the farm. Cliff touched my house, then Gray did also.

"See I told you I could reach the farm building first," Cliff told Gray.

"I told you guys to stop using my house as competition," I told them both. They shrugged before running off, messing around once more.

"My word, they're so cute," Ami told herself. I laughed slightly. Ami noticed and began to blush at what she had just said. She ran off. I stopped her.

"Take some seeds," I told her. She shook her head.

"We're competition Kyle. I'm gonna beat you, not take help from you," she told me, starting to run off once again. I looked over at the two farms before entering. I did however see Ryo and Flora talking to each other.

I began to do my farm work from that point onwards. A little later I wasn't surprised when I heard a little voice in the distance.

"Hello, anyone here!" The voice was shouting.

"I'll be there in a second!" I called. I ran round to my house. A boy stood in the doorway. Déjà vu I thought to myself.

"Hello, by any chance are you a new farmer?" I asked him. He nodded, a little shocked. He had spiky, red hair, I couldn't see his eyes as he wore goggles. He had a black shirt on which said something, green shoes and jeans. He seemed monkey-ish.

"How did you know?" He asked. I laughed.

"Just a guess," I lied. He fell for it.

"Oh, good guess," he told me. I nodded.

"Anyway, take some seeds," I told him, throwing some radish seeds to his feet. He wasn't what I needed right now. I knew I'd get along well with him, but I had a lot of competition now. I watched as he picked up the seeds and ran off. The rest of the day went as normal, luckily without any other farmers arriving. Finally, I went to sleep at night.

**Thanks for reading. I'll let two more people in so it'll be first come first. Sorry if you miss out. If you have any ideas then email them to me via my profile. Thanks again.**

**The end of chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Fireworks

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon. Although I do have plans. Let's see, there is a headquarters in France.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this and I hope your Christmas day was as fantastic as mine was. There is something great happening that starts in this chapter.**

I heard the sound of knocking again in the morning. When I opened the door I came face to face with Thomas.

"Err… hello Thomas," I greeted him. Thomas stepped into the house.

"Hello Kyle. As you should know the fireworks festival is tonight on the beach," Thomas told me. I shook my head at him.

"Why should I know?" I asked. Thomas sighed and walked over to my bed. He picked up a booklet I had been using as a drinks mat. He brought it over to me and flipped it open. I saw at once that it was a calendar. I turned bright red with embarrassment. He turned the page and showed me the calendar. Sure enough, there was the date, with the words 'fireworks festival' typed on it. He placed the calendar on a hook on the wall then left without another word. I had breakfast then headed outside only to bump into Ami.

"Hey, just checking up on my number one rival," Ami told me. I nodded, chuckling a little.

"Well I was just heading down to the beach," I told her. I turned around and locked the door. Turning round again, I saw Ami turn her head at an angle.

"Why are you going down to the beach? It'll be closed all day," Ami asked.

"All the farmers are able to help out for tonight," I explained. She turned to head home. "I heard that Gray, Flora, Leia is popping round and Lumina will be there too," I continued. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Gray will be there," she whispered. I only just heard her and could hear a caring tone in her voice. I headed to the beach, leaving Ami in her pool of fantasies. I arrived quickly and just as I had said Lumina, Gray, Flora and Leia were all there.

Later on Ami, Taylor and Ryo arrived. We all worked hard on creating decorations, drinks and other refreshments for the festival later on. At midday I had to leave but I wasn't leaving for home. I went straight to the home of the Pyrotechnical twins. Until about four o clock I helped them to make fireworks for the festival, having had a quick game of charades at half way. At home I got myself some clean clothes on then looked at the calendar. According to my calendar it was the fifth of summer. I thought for a moment then realised; it was Ami's birthday. I had seen her talking about it to Taylor yesterday. I opened my fridge which had birthday cakes galore on the top shelves. I was saving some up because there were so many birthdays coming up. I ran over to Ami's farm, making sure not to drop the cake. I knocked on the door which was opened by Ami a minute later. She was in a beautiful pink dress and had earrings and necklaces on. She was beautiful. I handed her the cake. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she told me. I nodded.

"See you at the festival," I told her. Afterwards I stopped by the harvest sprite's tree.

"What can I do for you?" Neptune asked.

"I need to get to Mineral Town as soon as possible," I told Neptune.

"Okay. I'll use my magic to transport you there," Neptune told me. I nodded. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I appeared in Mineral Town. I stopped by Gray's house and reasoned with him. Afterwards I headed back to town and stopped by to see Flora and Leia and also reason with them. By then there was only a few minutes until the festival started. I headed to the beach where people were already sitting waiting. I even saw my aim; Gray and Ami; Flora and Ryo; and Leia and Taylor. I had made the couples together for the fireworks festival.

I stayed alone for most of the festival, sitting on the dock watching the fireworks.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned around to see Lumina. I smiled at her, then moved over. Lumina sat down beside me.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Lumina asked. I nodded.

"They sure are," I told her. She looked down into the water. I noticed her staring at her reflection. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up, smiling.

"Yeah. I was just remembering when I was a kid. I used to be terrified of fireworks. I thought they would drop out of the sky and hit me," Lumina told me. I smiled to myself, remembering my fear.

"We're all scared of something. I have a fear of bus stops," I told her.

A/N: I am but I do have a reason.

I waited. I was sure she would laugh at me now… but when no laugh came I looked at her. She wasn't laughing. She looked sympathetic.

"Why are you scared of them?" She asked.

"I once saw a gun at a bus stop. I have a fear of weapons also. Seeing one phobia in a location created a new phobia," I told her.

A/N: All this is true also. I have really seen a gun at a bus stop.

We continued talking then we stopped. I looked at her then without knowing it our lips met. We kissed.

"Hey lovebirds! We'll see you later. We're staying at the inn in Mineral Town." We stopped kissing. It was the couples. Ami had spoken. They all walked off leaving us behind. The fireworks had all stopped so we headed home. I walked Lumina home before heading to my own home where I had sweet dreams all night long.

**Thanks for reading. My first attack on the headquarters failed but I'll try again next time. I think I'll try the one in my home country, England. Anyway, send me any ideas, two places left if you want to be a farmer and next time I have something I saw in another FanFic. You'll have to tell me what you think of it.**

**The end of chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Stolen crops

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon. I am currently writing this from the Harvest moon headquarters in London. This could be the last chapter I write as I could die on this mission. Anyway let's get this over with before I am caught.**

I woke up late, because of thoughts clogging my mind. There was no knock on the door as there had been the past two days. I quickly got to work, wanting to be able to finish so I could visit Lumina. I needed to ask her the question. When I had placed half the crops in the shipment bin I heard a scream. I turned to face the direction it came in, Taylor's farm. Another scream appeared. This time it was Ami. Afterwards the final scream occurred and obviously it was Ryo. I could hear footsteps coming from all three directions then finally they all ran into me. They had run to my farm because my farm was in the middle. I fell backwards into my pond. I climbed out, water dripping from my hair and clothes.

"What… exactly is the problem?" I asked. They all started talking at once, disabling my ability to understand what they were saying. "ONE AT A TIME!"I shouted. They all stopped. I pointed to Ryo.

"Well someone stole all my crops," Ryo explained, breathing deeply. I pointed to Taylor who just nodded, then I pointed to Ami who also just nodded.

"Well I think I can solve your problems," I told them.

"How?" They all asked at once.

"It's happened to me before so I think I may know who has taken your crops," I explained. I headed off towards the house of the person. I gulped before stepping back. Ryo opened the tent, waking up Gustafa.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up at this time!" Gustafa yelled.

"What have you done with our crops?" Taylor asked. Gustafa just looked at them. It was obvious that he was swearing in his mind. He sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"I have not seen your crops. Therefore I do not have them in my possession. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to sleep. In other words GET LOST!" He shouted. He closed his tent leaving us outside.

"Where to now?" Ami asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's split up. If anyone finds anything then wait at Kyle's house at midday," Ryo instructed. We all nodded to each other. Now that they were all gone I ran straight to the Harvest Sprite tree. By now I had rescued with the help of Ryo, Taylor and Ami, although they had never seen the Harvest Sprites. I was stopped on the way though by the sound of speaking. I headed over to where the speaking was coming from. It was behind a tree. It was a man, shaggy and smelly. I had never seen him before and wasn't surprised. He looked very well travelled. He was with tons of watermelons, bananas, cabbages and tomatoes. I realised instantly who they belonged to, Ryo, Ami and Taylor. There were so many though. How would I be able to get them all at once without being caught? Then it hit me, literally. The witch princess came tumbling out of the sky. She hit me sending us both flying across the path. I got myself up quickly.

"Witch princess, can you help me?" I asked. She got herself up, stars in her eyes.

"Help, Kyle," she whispered to herself. I moved backwards slightly.

"C-can you help me then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just tell me what I need to do," she told me.

"I need you to get all those crops into my house," I told her, pointing to the crops.

"Okay, but one condition," the witch princess told me.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"You have to go on a date with me," the witch princess told me. My eyes widened further, in shock. I calmed myself down then sighed.

"Okay, when though?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night… at eight," she told me. I nodded. She smiled, then clapped her hands. We were instantly transported to my house, with all the food. I looked at my watch. Only ten minutes left.

"See you tomorrow then," I told her, hoping she would leave. She winked then did so. I sat down on the bed, annoying thoughts screeching through my mind.

The others arrived just on time, sad looks on their faces. That was until they saw the crops. Ami hugged me and the other two cheered. After they had taken their crops home we all headed to the homes of our crushes. After talking to Lumina for a while I knock came at the door. Lumina opened it, revealing the others.

"Hey you guys. Do you wanna go to the inn in Mineral Town with us?" Ryo asked. I had noticed he had become less shy as he got to know us more. We nodded and all headed off to the inn. That night we had a great time, all of us. It ended up as a sleepover.

A/N: That'll be the main plot of the next chapter.

And sleepovers and me together always end up as craziness. Look at my other story. Just look on my profile and you'll see what I mean. That story is created while I have had too much sugar.

**I have been caught by the way but only tossed out. I think I'll just let them win. Anyway obviously next time we'll be focussing on the sleepover and the contents as I have already said. I'll keep saying this. Please make some characters for me. Even those who have submitted character profiles already can make new profiles of made up people or friends. This is the last chance or I will make new characters myself. Don't forget to review; even if this is completed ages ago, I'll still try to reply. Until next chapter, **

**Goodbye**

**The end of chapter 7**

**Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. A sleepover

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon. I am however in the Himalayas trying to get the rights after some advice I was given to keep trying. Honestly, it's freezing here. Anyway, I better get this over with before I freeze to death. I have decided to stick with four farmers (not including the other farm with Celia and co) to make it easier. Anyway this is the sleepover Chapter, enjoy. Also I do not have the rights to the prank. It is pulled by the Simpsons.**

It was night time. We were all at the inn. We cold hear Ann snoring in her room so had to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake up. We knew she was faking it. She had her own sleepover going on but didn't want her father to know. She was with the other Mineral town girls (the ones you can marry). We were all sharing one room. The girls all got the beds and the boys had sleeping bags. It was one bed short so the girls were arguing over who should sleep on the floor with the boys. The boys were mainly in a group except for me who was in a corner by myself.

"I say we vote," Lumina told the others. They all nodded, pointing to who they thought should be on the floor. Lumina lost by one vote and so opened her bag and laid her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Aww," all the other boys said. I just looked at her, sympathetically.

"Truth or dare?" It was the girls in the next room.

"Maybe we should play that," Flora suggested. All the other girls nodded. The other boys shook their heads. I then received all the others' glares. I paused for a moment before sighing, and shrugging my shoulders.

"That counts as a yes!" Lumina told the boys. The boys took a deep breath, then joined the circle.

"Right, let's see. Gray, truth or dare?" Flora asked. Gray hesitated then finally said,

"Dare." He received many laughs from the girls who then went on to have a discussion.

"Fine. You have to wear a Halloween costume then run into Ann's room and try to scare them," Flora told him. I took out a video camera and stepped onto the balcony. I then stepped onto Ann's balcony and hid amongst her plants whilst getting ready. Finally, I heard someone coming up the steps. The girls didn't notice but I started the camera. Suddenly Gray burst into the room with a fake chainsaw. All the girls screamed, but then Ann stopped them.

"It's only Gray," she told them. Popuri blocked the door whilst the others ganged up on Gray with their hairdryers they had been using. Then they clonked him round the head with the hairdryers. I stopped myself laughing or else I might get caught like Gray, who was now on the floor.

"That video was the funniest ever," Ami laughed, tears in her eyes (from laughing too much, not crying for her boyfriend). Gray was now back in the room with a bandage around his head. The others were also laughing, except for Gray, who looked half dead.

"Right, continuing on. Seeing as Gray is unconscious, I think, Kyle, truth or dare?" Flora asked.

"Dare!" I told them. (I never learn my lesson).

"I dare you and Lumina to go into the other room and make out for at least five minutes," Flora told us. We stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT!" We both shouted at once.

"Okay we're ready." We told each other. Me and Lumina were in another room. Then we started making out. Twenty minutes past without us stopping. Finally, the door burst open. Flora was in the doorway.

"Are you guys done yet?" She asked. We decided it best to stop and hurried back into the bedroom. Well, I almost did. The door slammed shut.

"Get us some drinks and we'll let you back in," a voice called. I decided not to argue and walked to Ann's room. I knocked on the door, which Ann opened.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ann asked me.

"Yes, could we get some drinks?" I asked. Ann nodded.

"I'll show you where they are," Ann told me. I heard giggling from the other girls followed by Ann shushing them. I followed her downstairs into the kitchen. Ann got out some glasses, then poured drinks into each of them and put them on a tray. She then stepped back. I counted the drinks.

"Err, Ann. There's one drink short," I told her. I turned around in time to see Ann diving on top of me.

"Here's your drink," she told me, kissing me on the lips. Two minutes later she stopped the kiss and ran off to her room. She had given me a drink as well, with the amount of spit left in my mouth afterwards. I took the drinks upstairs, telling myself to never let Lumina know what had just happened. The rest of the night was full of more truths but nobody chose dare, remembering what had happened to Gray. By the way, it turns out that Flora has a pet chicken as she revealed in her truth. Of course you already knew that she had a dog too didn't you? Anyway the next morning the worst news ever happened. There had been a fire at the Witch's house. Surely there had been plenty of fires there, but maybe this one wasn't an accident as the Witch Princess was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had run off to another town, or maybe she had been kidnapped. Anyway we weren't about to leave the case be. We were the people who could solve anything, we four fantastic farmers. Of course my date was cancelled.

**Anyway, next time is the beginning of the search for the witch princess. Let's hope this doesn't turn into an episode of Poirot. Anyway let's get sown to business to find the witch Princess. Don't forget to review!**

**The end of chapter 8**

**Chapter 9 coming soon.**


	9. A sad death

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon although I do own several games. They are Harvest moon DS, Harvest moon special edition and Harvest moon friends of mineral town. I don't think that counts as anything though although it does give me quite a good knowledge of the characters. Last time we found out that the Witch princess was missing. Now we're on a mission to find her.**

We woke up in the Inn. There was someone shouting. When I looked through the window, I saw many people rather than one.

"Hey! Gotz!" I shouted to Mineral Town's woodcutter. He looked up to the window.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"What's going on?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"The witch princess has gone missing after a fire at her house," Gotz explained. I stepped back shocked. I turned to the others.

"Did you hear that?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"We heard it all right, but what are we going to do?" Ryo asked. I looked at them all.

"We're going to search for clues," I told them. They all stepped back in shock this time.

"Have you found anything yet?" Ami called over to us. We shook our heads at her. Hours passed by without us finding anything.

"Can we stop there?" Taylor asked for the twenty third time. Lumina had got used to this question now and was aware how to answer.

"No. We must continue our search until something is found," Lumina told Taylor. "If you like when we're done you can sleep at my house tonight," she continued.

"It's a good job I just harvested my crops. There's nothing left to harvest," Taylor told us.

"It's the same thing for me," Ami told us.

"And me," Ryo continued the conversation.

"Yeah, me too," I ended. We continued but had to leave in the end because it was so dark.

Weeks passed by. Everyday I searched but the others went back to farming. I had plenty of money so I was able to continue without farming. There was only one day left to winter and the others decided to help as I would surely freeze to death if I searched through the winter. Finally, I heard the call I had been waiting weeks to hear.

"I've found something!" Ryo called. We all ran over to where he was sitting. He really had found something. It was just a scrap of paper but it had an address on it. The number wasn't visible but the street and the town were both visible. ' Moonlight Road, Sundown Town (Hee, hee, that rhymes)'. We now had an address but it had begun to snow and the others were getting cold.

I often tried to sneak out to the library to find out where Sundown Town, but was always stopped by Ami. I was also often stopped by Taylor whenever I tried to sneak out of the Town North or East, and Ryo when I tried to sneak out of the Town South or West. I received stockings from Nina on Christmas Eve when I visited her in hospital. Nina had been put into the hospital just after winter started. I always visited her at a certain time to prevent myself from running into Galen. I handed a stockings to each of the other farmers, and kept one for myself. On Christmas I awakened to find a gift from Thomas in the stocking. I opened it to reveal a new fishing rod. The fishing rod was silver whereas my old one was bronze. I was just about to put the stocking in my cupboard when a note fell out of the stocking. I picked it up and began to read.

'_Dear Kyle_

_I have found a way out of town and I have also found a book on how to get to Sundown Town. Meet me tomorrow and sunrise by the hot spring._

_Lumina X X X_

I reread the letter to make sure I had read it correctly and I had. I looked at my clock and suddenly saw what time it was. I rushed straight to the hospital. Nina was in her bed as usual so I sat down on the seat by her side.

"Hello Nina. How are you today?" I asked her. She shook her head slightly. She winced with pain as she moved her head.

"Not so good today Kyle," she told me.

"I got news about the town," I told her.

"I'm so glad I was still here in time for that to happen. I love to see you when you're happen," she told me, her voice becoming quieter as she spoke more. I smiled, a tear appearing in my eye. It slid down my face as I watched her smile. I knew what was happening.

"Should I get Galen?" I asked her. She shook her head with pain again.

"You should let him be. He cares too much for me. Try to be friends with him… for me," she told me. If I had been standing I would have stepped back in shock but seeing as I wasn't I just showed it through my face. And those were the last words she spoke. She winced in pain once more then her head fell back, her eyes closed and all was silent. I cried. The Doctor ran into the room followed by the nurse. Her pulse was taken then she was declared 'dead'. I ran home where I was comforted by Ami, Ryo, Taylor and Lumina. That night was the worse I had had since coming to the town.

The next day I woke up early. I had to anyway, I was meeting Lumina at the hot springs. But on the way I was stopped by Ami, Ryo and Taylor.

"We know what you're doing… but we're not going to stop you. Instead we're going with you. We have eight days to find her and bring her back here," Ami told me.

"Why eight?" I asked her.

"That's the number of days until Nina's funeral," Ami told me. I cried, but hugged Ami. I looked at the three of them, smiling. They were all towering over me because I was so small, but I didn't care about size, because they were my friends. And with that we ran off to meet Lumina, and save the witch princess.

**Well we'll start the proper adventure next time. I'm actually crying now. I wasn't actually expecting it to happen but it did. Well until next time, goodbye.**

**This story was in memory of Nina. She was always kind and we should always remember her.**

**End of Chapter 9**

**Chapter 10 coming soon.**


	10. Deep under

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own Harvest moon. I just write stories on it because I like writing stories and I like Harvest moon. I would like to say a special thanks to my best reviewer, Taylor Rendar. Please visit his profile (to do this click on his name in the reviews) and read his stories. They are fantastic and please review his stories. If you read a FanFic you should review, because someone has put effort into that story whether you like the story or not.**

We met Lumina by the hot springs. She had her head faced down, her hair covering her eyes and there were dark patches on the ground, which tears had obviously caused. I stopped Ami, Taylor and Ryo, and then stepped forward by myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She lifted her head, revealing red eyes, tears running down her face in all directions.

"I-I loved her like a mother," Lumina told me. The message was clear instantly.

"I know, I miss her too. She left us in such a painful way. I should know…" I

paused. She looked up. I was the one crying now.

"Why?" She asked. She obviously didn't know, only two other people knew, one was the doctor, the other was Nina, who was gone now.

"I was there… when Nina…," I started, but a part of me was stopping my mouth from saying the words I dreaded so much.

"Died," Lumina finished. I nodded. We hugged. The others just stared at us. Taylor was crying and so was Ami, Ryo was on the verge of tears. We held the hug, not wanting the moment to stop.

"Who's out there?" The voice of Carter yelled. We decided to hurry so we wouldn't be caught. Lumina dived into the fountain, followed by me. The others all dived in at once, as a light appeared in the tent.

After diving into the fountain, we realised it was bigger than we thought. It was a huge system of tubes leading in all directions. The tubes were huge but there were so many, how would we know which one to take? Lumina however, swam straight after a tube. I looked behind me. Ami was helping Taylor, who obviously couldn't swim. I looked forwards again. Lumina was examining all the tubes. That was when I heard a sound behind me. I looked behind to see Taylor pointing. He was pointing to a tube. It had a yellow ribbon tied around it, which I recognised as Lumina's. Lumina also spotted it, and began to swim over to it. We all followed. As soon as we were through the tube the water level began to drop. Finally we were spat out into the harvest goddess lake in Mineral Town.

"What was that?" Ryo asked Lumina between breaths.

"It was the filter system for all of the water in forget me not valley and mineral town," Lumina explained, also between breaths. I moved my hair so it wasn't in my eyes.

(A/N: My hair actually goes down to my cheeks on my face.)

Ami began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. She pointed to my hair. I rolled my eyes. Taylor and Ryo joined in the laughter. I looked at each of my friends. _What would I do without them?_ I thought. It was true. What would I do without them? I wouldn't have been able to do half the things I had done up to this point without them, plus they brought a lot of adventure. That was why I joined in the laughter. Most people wouldn't have but I didn't care. I was being myself and that was what I knew I should be. We finally stopped.

"We ought to get out of this town. It's a Sunday. There's always forget me not valley residents here on Sundays. We don't want to get caught," Ryo told us. We all nodded, and with that we headed out of the town east. After walking for a half hour we stopped. We were in a town called 'Lollipop city'.

"I don't know how it got a city status with a name like lollipop city," Taylor joked, causing himself to laugh. The rest of us were busy planning which route was the best to take to get to Sundown Town. Taylor sighed, sitting down in a seat.

"I'll organise a fun festival with the mayor when we get back but we're busy right now," I told him. He kept quiet for the rest of the planning time. He began to be his normal self again once again when we got going.

(This is where the scene from Shrek two goes. It's the scene where donkey makes a popping sound with his mouth. Taylor is donkey. We are getting very annoyed.)

"Are we there yet?" Ami yelled. She had been the most annoyed. Ryo wasn't annoyed and had joined in with Taylor. I had had to whisper at one point to the other boys 'don't make that popping sound while I'm with these two or I'll get injured in the attack.'

"Yes," Lumina told Ami. I let out a sigh of relief, we had got away without any injuries. We all walked into the town, ready to find the witch princess, wherever she may be, although we did have an address.

**I'm starting to think I should have put more to do with Nina in this Chapter but they were too focussed once entering the fountain (because we never see inside the hot springs I'm pretending there's a fountain inside) because their journey had begun. Please review! I get chapters up quicker if I get more reviews. At the moment I'm always getting reviews from the same people, no offence to Taylor Rendar. Next time we'll continue to search for the witch princess at the address we were given. Let's hope she's there. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**The end of Chapter 10**

**Chapter 11 coming soon.**


	11. Nina?

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon. Well thanks to everyone who reads this. Please leave reviews. I want to know what you think. Anyway, last time we were just about to go to Moonlight Road to see what we could find. Let's see what happens. Also a big thanks to those who have made this story one of their favourites. Let's get on with it then**

**Tip: If you don't have time to read a story or like it so much then copy and paste it into Microsoft word or whatever you use and save it to read in future.**

We stood at the end of the street. A shiver went down my spine. It was named 'Moonlight Street' but not a bit of light shone upon the street. I stepped forward, pulling a brave smile.

"Well, let's get this over with," I told the others. Stepping down the street was the most soul crushing thing we had ever done. After getting about half way we all jumped, as a squeaking sound. A pram, pushed by an elderly woman entered the street from the opposite side. Nobody moved. She approached us after a few minutes.

"What do you think of my child?" The woman asked. We all looked into the pram. There was a child inside, but the child had no face. We all screamed.

"Err… err… err… could you tell us err… if you saw a… um woman with green… um hair," Ryo and Taylor asked, helping each other to finish the sentence. The woman smiled up at us. She had worn a hood over her face, but now we could see she was like the child, faceless. We all held in a scream.

"Why… yes I have. She went into that house," the woman pointed over to the creepiest house on the street.

"Well…" I started.

"Thanks…" Ryo continued.

"A…" Ami continued on.

"Lot," Taylor finished.

"Ma'am," Lumina added. We all walked over to the house. Ami looked at us, and then stepped forwards. The house looked old as if time itself had been the one to age the house. The door swung open. Another woman with her face missing was holding the door.

"Would you like to see the mistress?" The woman asked. Lumina nodded. We all stepped inside. We were taken down a passage by the woman, who finally stopped in front of a door. We all entered. As I passed the woman, a feeling of cold passed through my body, the same feeling I had received from the woman outside. I shuddered.

"Did you feel it too?" Ami asked me. I just nodded. A familiar voice called out.

"Jill, who is it?" The voice called out.

"Some people to see you mistress," the woman called back.

"Oh are you in the room? Please sit down," the woman commanded. We all sat down like we had been told to. We all gasped.

"N-Nina?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm, not Nina. Nina is my sister. You know my name don't you Kyle?" The woman asked. She knew my name and I suddenly knew hers.

"Lily. Is that you?" I asked. She nodded.

"What a great memory you have," she told me. I blushed.

"Why are all these people faceless, Lily?" Lumina asked. Lily looked at her.

"And you must be Lumina," Lily said. Lumina nodded.

"Yes ma'am that's me," Lumina replied.

"What manners. Kyle wasn't lying when he talked about you. As for your question, the answer is unknown. You are in Sundown Town. It's supposedly not here because only one in six thousand people can see it. It's the town of mirage and it's a soul town. Everyone here except for you people are dead," Lily explained.

"Does that mean that you're dead?" Ryo asked. She nodded once more.

"I died here," she simply told him. "Ryo, I presume," she continued. He nodded.  
"How come you have a face though?" Taylor asked. She shrugged.

"I suppose it's because I died after moving here. The faceless people moved here after death," Lily suggested. We all nodded.

"We were told that a green haired woman entered here," I explained. Lily nodded.

"Yes, the witch. I told Jill that I was lonely and wished for someone a while back. She set fire to a hut. She has no feelings as she is dead and collected a young woman who emerged. She brought her back here, but I disagreed with the fact that she had kidnapped the woman. She dropped a label with our address by accident. It had been part of her tag in case she got lost. Anyway, I knew it was only a matter of time before people would come looking so told Jill to take her back. Jill however got lost and took her to another home. We haven't heard anything else," Lily explained. I walked back to Jill.

"Jill, do you know the name of the town?" I asked.

"Its Longleaf town," Jill told me, as if nothing bad was happening. I thanked her, and then walked over to Lily again.

"We must go. We have to go to Nina's funeral in a few days," Ryo told Lily. I mouthed the word 'no' and Ami hit him round the head.

"Oh… please read this out in behalf of me," Lily told us, handing us a paper. "I cannot leave this town anymore. My body cannot travel that far," Lily explained. I nodded, taking the paper from her. I put in my pocket, then we were shown out of the house by Jill. We rushed out of the Town, due to fear.

"How do you know her?" Taylor asked.

"She rang Nina up on the phone a few weeks ago. I was asked to talk to her," I explained. They all nodded. We continued to wait whilst Lumina tried to find Longleaf Town in her book.

"Yes! I've got it!" Lumina shouted.

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was in memory of my Grandmother Lily Ginn. Grandma, I wish I'd have got to know you better, but now it's too late.**

**Ok. Next time we'll continue. Sorry, I have to stop now or else I'll start crying.**

**End of Chapter 11**

**Chapter 12 coming soon.**


	12. I miss you

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. After finishing this FanFic I'm going to write another Harvest Moon FanFic called 'I confess'. It's a love story. Thanks to all the readers. Sorry, but I don't know how long this FanFic will continue to be updated (I might be ending soon). Thanks. Anyways last time we were just about to find out where Longleaf Town is. Let's see.**

"Where is it?" I asked her. She pointed to a point in her book. I nodded. It was directly next to Forget me not valley.

"Shall we get going then?" Taylor asked. I nodded, thinking about something. We continued walking to the town. I kept quiet the entire journey up until Ami couldn't take it.

"Kyle! What's wrong?" She yelled at me. I looked at Taylor, and then walked over to him. I studied his face, making sure not to miss anything.

"You're not human are you?" I asked him. He just stared at me.

"Of course I am," he replied. I shook my head. I reached for his goggles, but my hand was slapped away by Ami.

"Protecting your brother are you?" I asked. She gasped, as did Taylor and all the others. I reached for her arm, grabbing it and pulling up the sleeve. A large green line with green lines coming off it was on her arms. It wasn't veins though. I pressed the point in the middle. She transformed. Her eyes were yellow, her hair was orange and her teeth were like those of a vampire.

"Clever… transforming. You could have been here for years without a single suspicion off the residents. Of course, it was better than your brother's plan," I explained. I reached for his goggles again. I took them off his face, revealing yellow eyes, similar to Ami's eyes.

"You're not human, but you're more human than your sister," I told him.

"How did you know that we weren't human?" He asked.

"Ami was obvious. She was always in the farm with her sleeves rolled up. After seeing the blue mark I researched it in the library where I found out it was the mark of a species of monster from the third universe. Afterwards, I found out they have yellow eyes and are never alone. That meant someone else was a monster and they must have come around the same time as the other. It was obvious it was you because of the goggles. I studied your actions and you talked to Ami more than anyone else, including Leia. I also had to study Ryo. I couldn't just say you were a monster because of your eyes so I continued to study you. At Lily's house your arms were itching weren't they?" I asked Ryo. He nodded. "You scratched your arms which had no marks. The species of monster that these two are only have marks on their arms when they are transformed. To transform they split their soul. They touch this mark to switch between the parts of their soul. Isn't that right, Ami?" I asked. She nodded.

"That is correct but we hope to seek help. We were going to ask you two," Ami explained.

"What do you need help with?" Ryo asked. They began to cry. As they cried their eyes seemed to lose their colour.

"Our father died before we came. We were hoping to become real humans so we could live a new life, make friends and overall forget him," they explained.

"You don't want to forget him. When we get back I have work to do," I told them. They looked at me with their small yellow eyes. I nodded causing tears of happiness to join the sad ones.

"But first we have to complete our task. We only have one day left. These journeys are very large. Now let's get going," I told them, pressing the mark and placing the goggles back on his face.

"Lumina?" I asked. I looked around.

"Err… Kyle," Ryo told me, pointing to the ground. Lumina was on the ground, unconscious. I studied her.

"She's just unconscious," I told the others, picking her up and carrying her bridal style. We continued the journey and finally we made it to the town with hours to spare. Just as we entered we saw the Witch Princess running towards us.

"Witch Princess!" I called. She looked at us and ran faster, and then she hid behind me.

"What are you running from?" I asked her. She was shaking. She just pointed forwards. I looked to see a rather chubby man running after the Witch Princess. "Hold Lumina for me," I told her, handing her Lumina. She took her in her arms and began to fan her, trying to make her regain consciousness. I dropped my backpack on the ground and began to rummage around in my bag. I finally found what I had been looking for. I looked up at the man who was towering over me, an evil glint in my eyes. I yelled a battle cry, pulling out my axe.

"Step away! You have no business here!" I yelled. The man stepped back in shock but then stepped forwards again.

"You're just a puny kid!" He yelled back. He flung his arm at me. I attacked with the axe chopping through his arm. I wasn't going to chop anything off just show him I was serious. He yelled in pain. I saw anger in his eyes. I looked in shock as his arm came at me again at an unbelievable speed. I was knocked aside. The last thing I saw was the man grabbing my axe from the ground.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was in my room. I stood up. It was ten to eight. I had ten minutes until the funeral started. I got dressed as fast as I could into a black suit. As I looked in the mirror I saw a gash on my face. It must have been from the axe. I ran to where the funeral was to be. I had hoped I had woken up on the same day. I was okay as I saw people preparing for the funeral, and amongst them were Ryo, Taylor, Ami, Lumina and the Witch Princess. I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I yelled. They sighed.

"Well, he attacked you in the face as you can see from the gash and then to put it simply, Lumina woke and screamed, startling him, sending him falling. He dropped the axe which the Witch Princess used to bash him round the end with the handle. He was unconscious so we made a run for it," Taylor explained. They all smiled at me and I smiled back. Soon, the funeral began. Tears were shed everywhere but no-one more than me and Galen for he loved her as a wife and I knew something they didn't. I was called up to the front, and took the paper from Lily out and read.

"This is a speech from Lily, the sister of Nina. Although Lily has been dead for years I and my friends went on an adventure to save the Witch Princess. Once we reached the house we were given the following speech to read:

_Nina. I am so sorry for all that has happened. I only wish that I had been alive a few more years so I could visit your funeral. You were the best sister anyone could ask for and I only hope I can see you in the afterlife._

_Your sister, Lily._

Many of us have been sad but none more than that of I, who witnessed her death, and… Uncle Galen," I stopped as gasps were heard. "I was her nephew. You probably don't remember but when I was young I lived in forget me not valley with my father. I always visited Aunty Nina and Uncle Galen. Once I left, rumour went around I had gone missing…" Tears filled my eyes.

"Kyle…" Galen stood up. Galen walked up to the front.

"I miss her Uncle," I sobbed, burying my face in his chest, tears erupting from my eyes.

"So do I. I wish I'd known you were my nephew. Nina would have loved for us to get along. There, there Kyle. We'll be okay," Galen comforted. "Now I have a speech of my own," Galen started. I never heard his speech. I was too upset, as I sat down and was comforted by Lumina. Afterwards, we stayed behind. I was finally okay and I headed off to the library.

**Thanks for reading. Goodbye Aunty Nina. I hope I'll see you again someday. I wish you were alive so you could see me now. I WANT YOU BACK!**

**Sorry, but I have to go. See you later and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Read again soon! Don't forget to review!**

**End of chapter 12**

**Chapter 13 coming soon.**


	13. A solution

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Google. Sorry, I've just realised I said I didn't own Naruto last Chapter. I meant Harvest Moon but I don't own Naruto either. Last time the funeral had ended and I had gone to the library.**

"What are you doing?" Lumina asked. I stared at her blankly.

"I made promises to my friends. I intend to work three times as hard for Aunty Nina," I told her. She sat down sighing. I could see tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"I'm going on the internet," I told her. She nodded, still crying. I gave her a quick hug before heading over to a computer. I began to search on Google for monsters. Finally I came across something interesting.

_Monsters are real. Here are the names of real life monsters from space and other dimensions. Images included._

I clicked on it and was transferred to a page. The title, 'Monsters are real' was on the top of the page in big bold, golden letters. I scrolled down the page looking at the images of each. I scrolled down the page for hours before I finally saw something that awoke me. I stared at the monster in the image. It had yellow eyes just like the other two and the other features were similar also. I had a look at the name 'Spritalas'. I scrolled down to see the information but it was blank. All that was there were the words 'information unknown'. I turned the computer off and headed back to the table but I saw Lumina asleep. I looked through a window, it was late. I picked her up bridal style and carried her home. Romana answered the door and was shocked to see Lumina asleep.

"Please come through," she told me. I nodded, entering the house. I was led up the steps and across a hallway to a door. "This is her room," Romana explained, opening the door. I nodded to her again then carried Lumina into her room, turning the light on once inside. Romana closed the door, leaving us alone. I carried Lumina over to her bed and laid her down on it. I then pulled the blanket over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Night," I told her. She lifted her body a little, kissing me on the lips. I was shocked as I had thought she was asleep. She then broke the kiss.

"Thank you," she told me. I smiled down at her.

"See you tomorrow," I replied. She nodded. I left the room then the house, heading back to the library. I searched the library for a book, finally finding one called the secrets of Spritalas. I began to read. Soon it was morning, I was still reading though. I stopped once.

'_If a Spritala finds true love and receives true loves kiss, they become human.' _

I closed the book, running as fast as I could with so little energy back home. I was surprised when a shout was heard from the house.

"TA DA!" I heard the yell come from in the house. I flung the door open and stepped inside. Inside was a woman with green hair and a long blue dress.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" I asked. She span around once then sang out.

"I am the Harvest Goddess," she sang. "And you saved me. Remember to keep saving sprites. There's still forty one," the Harvest Goddess sang again. I groaned, realising the situation.

"Anyway, I got to go catch up on gossip. See ya. TA DA!" She yelled, disappearing in an instant. I tried to forget the situation, running to the phone inside my house. I rang Taylor first of all.

"Hello," the reply came through the phone.

"Hello, is that Taylor?" I asked. I heard talking through the other end of the phone. Words like 'who is it' and 'be careful'.

"Of course it's me. What do you want?" He asked, a little stubbornly.

"Meet me tomorrow at Daryl's house," I told him. He gulped on the other end.

"Okay," he whispered, so I could only just hear him. I ran out to head to Daryl's.

"Yes, I should," Leia agreed.

"So tomorrow you'll help," I told her. She nodded, a blush on her face.

"I don't know how, though," she looked up.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" I asked her. She blushed again,

"Well, I've never been kissed," Leia explained.

"Oh, just press your lips against his," I told her.

"Yeah," she nodded. I smiled at her, as she smiled up at me. I started up the steps.

"I have to go somewhere else," I told her.

I coughed as dust flew from the wall Flora had just blown to pieces.

"Yes, I know you love him," I told Lumina, coughing again afterwards.

"True, but I could never kiss him," Flora told me.

"Yes you could. He wants to kiss you," I told her. "OW!" I yelled, as I was pecked by a chick.

"But what if he changes his mind?" Flora asked. I thought for a moment, considering the chances of that changing, it seemed impossible.

"Remember when I saved you when I first came here?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, if you do this, we're even," I told her. She thought for a moment, before sighing, nodding and finally giving me a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thanks, it'll happen tomorrow!" I called, running out of the mine as she set another pack of explosives on the ground. After exiting I thought. Although he was not in need of this kiss, he was a friend and they all deserved it.

"Do you… think… you could… do it?" I asked in between breaths. I had just ran to forget me not valley. He nodded.

"Thanks… it'll be… tomorrow," I told him. Gray smiled.

"She'll be happy," Gray told me. I nodded, knowing two reasons, whereas Gray only knew one. I headed back to forget me not valley, thinking to myself, especially about Lumina. By the time I got back it was dark so I headed home. Once inside I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Thomas here," came the reply.

"Hello Thomas, this is Kyle. I need to talk to you tomorrow morning," I told him.

"Okay. By the way, where have you been? I haven't been getting any shipments for a while," Thomas asked.

"Oh, I had business in another town," I told him. It was the truth but I wasn't going to tell him the town name.

"Okay, I'll see you then," I told him.

"Bye," He replied. I returned the goodbye then hung up, falling asleep a few minutes afterwards.

**The end of Chapter 13**

**Chapter 14 coming soon.**


	14. Preperation makes everything better

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Harvest moon. But if I did I'd be living in paradise right now. I'm SO jealous. Anyway, here's the story.**

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. I was already in my clothes so I immediately ran to the door. Thomas stood there, same as always.

"Hello Kyle, nice to see you again. How have you been?" Thomas asked.

"Fine thanks, come in. How have you been?" I asked. He stepped into the house admiring the changes I had made to the inside.

"Fine too. Nice decoration by the way. You called last night," Thomas reminded me.

"Oh yes, I need to talk to you about something," I told him.

"Fire away," he told me. I nodded.

"Now, I'd like to run a fun day next Saturday. I have a few ideas such as bringing in Burney's circus and some residents can organise some of their own events," I told Thomas, who was nodding and jotting down notes as I spoke.

"All good, except for the Burney's circus thing. They haven't been seen for years," Thomas explained.

"I have them on speed dial," I told Thomas quickly, pulling out my mobile phone. He laughed slightly at this but then returned to writing things down.

"Why do you have them on speed dial?" Thomas asked.

"I was friends with them back in my hometown," I explained. Thomas wrote down some more notes.

"Okay, you should be okay organising this," he told me.

"Thanks," I told him, opening my mobile. "Bye," I called to him as he left through the door. He waved then left, closing the door behind him. I called Burney's circus immediately.

"Hello, this is Burney," came the reply.

"Nice to hear from you Burney, this is Kyle. I have something to ask you," I told him.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you could come down to forget me not valley next Saturday," told him.

"Yes, but why?" He questioned.

"We're having a fun day starting at ten," I told him.

"Okay, meet me at nine," came the reply.

"Thanks Burney," I told him, hanging up. I write down a list of things which could be happening on the day. I ticked Burney's circus. Just at that moment a knock came on the door. I answered immediately. Standing in the doorway was Ami, Taylor and Ryo.

"Hi guys," I told them. They all returned the 'hi'. "Okay, let's set off," I told them. They all pulled faces. "Just come on," I told them, locking the door. We set off, talking along the way.

"Has anybody seen Murrey recently?" I asked. The others looked confused.

"He's the one who stole your crops," I told them. They all sighed, remembering when their crops had been stolen.

"I hear he left the valley," Taylor told us. The others seemed happy after Taylor told them that.

"Here we are," I told them.

"Why are we at Daryl's house?" Taylor asked.

"Because this is where I told you to meet me, not at my house," I told them. I knocked on the door, which Daryl answered.

"Is Leia home?" I asked. I heard Taylor gulp as Daryl nodded. We were taken down the trapdoor to the room which had officially been made Leia's room as Daryl didn't sleep. Leia looked happy to see us but nobody more than Taylor.

"Oh sorry," I told them. "Come on guys," I told the others. Taylor started to get up but I stopped him. "Sorry, you're staying," I told him. On the way out, I placed a camera on the stairs facing the direction of Leia and Taylor.

"I'll put that on my Ipod later," I told myself. After leaving Daryl's house, we headed off to the mines. I was the last to enter so I set up the camera when entering. I only hoped Flora wouldn't blow it up.

"See ya later, Ryo," Ami called as we left.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. Afterwards, we set off to the goddess pond where we dived in, heading for Mineral Town. Along the way, we waved to the Harvest Goddess, who was shocked to see us, but took no other stops, finally arriving in Mineral Town's Goddess pond. We climbed out dry due to the amazingly hot weather in the region. We headed straight for the inn, where Gray would be. Obviously, I set up a video camera then left them. I headed back to forget me not valley where I made one stop.

"Hi Kyle," Lumina greeted.

"Hi Lumina," I replied. "How are you today?" I asked.

"Fine. And you?" She asked.

"Fine," I replied."

"Come in," Lumina gestured. I obeyed, stepping into the building. The room was deserted. I had already set up a camera, just to be fair to the others.

"Lumina, I need to do something," I told her.

"What is it Kyle?" She asked, totally oblivious. That's when I kissed her on the lips. After a second she kissed back. After a moment we broke the kiss.

"I love you," Lumina told me.

"And I, you," I replied. I left, taking the video camera with me. Once home, I got out my laptop and began taking all of the kisses off of the cameras and putting them on a) my Ipod and b) a video. Later on, everyone returned to my house. Once inside, I stepped up in front of them.

"Are you human now?" I asked Ami and Taylor. Taylor took off his goggles revealing sea blue eyes and Ami lifted up her shirt sleeve revealing no mark.

"That's one thing," I told them. Another is that amazingly, the harvest sprites have all come back after the witch princess sent a teleport stone after them," I told them.

"What are harvest sprites?" They all asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow, but he third thing is this," I told them, holding up a video. I placed the video inside and the entertainment started.

**Taylor's kiss**

_Taylor was sat on a chair in Leia's room, she was just in the tub._

"_Taylor can I ask you something?" She asked. Taylor nodded, walking over to the tub. Leia pretended she was going to whisper into his ear but instead kissed him on the lips. Her eyes were closed luckily, as a flash came from behind his goggles. Then it ended._

"Good job Taylor," everyone told him. He was bright red.

**Ryo's kiss**

_Ryo stared at Flora who was about to blow up some of the mine. Suddenly she turned around._

"_Could you pass me that lighter?" She asked. She walked towards him, ready to take the lighter. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock, falling forwards so their lips met. At first it was shock, but then they were kissing because of their own will._

"Aww," Ami said. Just like Taylor, Ryo turned bright red. Everyone nodded at Ami's statement.

**Ami's kiss**

_Ami and Gray were in the hotel room. They were just sitting down as if nothing was about to happen. Suddenly, Gray just rushed forwards, kissing Ami on the lips. Her arm glowed red but then returned to its normal colour._

"Is that romantic?" I asked. "He just lunged forwards and kissed her," I continued.

"Well it is kind of romantic," Taylor suggested. Ami flushed with embarrassment.

**Kyle's kiss**

"_Lumina, I need to do something," Kyle I told her._

"_What is it Kyle?" She asked, totally oblivious. That's when Kyle kissed her on the lips. After a second she kissed back. After a moment they broke the kiss._

"_I love you," Lumina told Kyle._

"_And I, you," he replied._

"Aww… romantic," Ami told me. Now, even I blushed and I knew what was coming. The others left, leaving me with my list of things to do. Jet and Ruby just chased each other round the house.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Chapter 15 coming soon.**


	15. A festival needs activities

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own Harvest Moon. To be honest, I don't really want to. It would mean a lot of work. I would like however to live a great life which is what I want to do. Anyway, last time I was just about to get down to some work.**

I had a deadline of next Saturday. I started to think of ideas, with a notebook in front of me. I wrote down 'fireworks', 'rollercoaster', 'swimming' and 'animal show'. After writing them down I decided to sleep and organise things the next day.

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock which read '8:00AM'. I quickly got up and, ignoring breakfast, I ran out the door. I headed straight to the pyrotechnical twins who were doing what they did best, charades.

"Oh, hello Kyle," Patrick greeted, seeming confused as to why I was there.

"Hello Patrick, hello Kassey," I greeted the twins.

"Ah Kyle. Thomas said you would probably call," Kassey replied. I nodded.

"I came to see if you could prepare me with some fireworks for a festival next Saturday," I explained. The two looked at each other then nodded.

"We accept if you can beat us at charades," Patrick told me. I groaned. I was terrible at charades. Immediately, Patrick stood up and started flapping his arms.

"A bird," I told him. He nodded, allowing Kassey to perform the next one. All through the day they played.

"Okay, you win," Kassey finally said, defeated. The two fell to the floor and sighed.

"Well, for such a good charades player, we will create the best fireworks we can," Patrick told me.

"Thanks," I told them, climbing down the rope. I sighed once I reached the bottom. I had wasted an entire day playing charades. I now only had a week to get the other things.

The next morning I headed towards Mineral Town. I heard Jack could do all sorts of beach activities. I finally arrived in town to hear the sound of barking. It was a dog who ran up to me. I then heard more barking coming from my bag, only to be followed by Jet jumping out the bag. The two instantly ran off, most likely to play in some field. I laughed as I watched them run off. I ignored them and walked off to the beach. Jack was fishing when I first saw him. I ran to his side.

"Hey Jack," I greeted. He looked at me then back at the sea.

"Hey Kyle. How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine, but one thing," I told him.

"What would that be?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the sea.

"Are you able to host some beach events in Forget me not valley?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied. "What do you want me to host?" He asked.

"Well what could you do?" I asked.

"Fishing, swimming, dog racing, rafting, sailing, canoeing and water-skiing," he replied.

"Could you do as much as possible next Saturday at the festival?" I asked. He nodded

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he told me. I walked away, leaving him in peace, to do his fishing. I was just on the way out of town when I saw Thomas. I ran over to him.

"Thomas, is it true that you host the cooking festival every year?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's true," he replied. "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"I was thinking you could sort out food for the festival," I explained. He put a finger to his chin for a moment and thought about it. Finally, he spoke up.

"Yes, of course I will," he replied. I thanked him, then collected Jet and headed back to Forget Me Not Valley. I looked at my list. I had already got them all but one, the rollercoaster. Of course, the dog racing counted as an animal show. Looking at the list again, I realised that I had also collected much more than I needed to.

_Where can I get a rollercoaster from? _I thought to myself. I took a sip of tea, looking through the window. As usual, it was a bright sunny day with a blue sky and no clouds. Suddenly, a knock answered the door. I placed the cup on the table then answered the door.

"Hi Kyle. Anything happening?" Asked Ryo.

"Not much, just thinking of where I can get a rollercoaster from. Come in," I told him. He obeyed.

"Hey, I know where you can get a rollercoaster from," he told me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, my parents own some," he explained, sitting down.

"That would be so useful," I told him. "Want a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Yeah, please," he answered. "Yeah, my parents own a load of things. They're rich you know," he replied.

"I had no idea. But if they're rich, why do you work on a farm?" I asked.

"No idea really. I was always different and just wanted peace and my parents owned a farm, so I asked for it," he explained. "They can also get a bouncy castle and a couple of other rides," he added.

"That would be great. I also have a story of why I work on a farm," I told him.

"What's that?" He asked in a tone of interest.

"When I lived in my own town, I had few friends. In fact, they're all starting work here next week. I was someone who needed to belong, but all I ever wanted was to be alone. When my Granddad died, this farm was about to be demolished but I stepped in and took over. Pretty soon my life turned around. I've never been able to smile for so long," I explained. "My parents were also rich. They've donated a water ride," I told him. It's arriving on Friday," I continued.

"Well, I better go," Ryo told me, finishing off his tea.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Many others donated things, and for a portion of the week, I made flyers and stuck them all over Mineral Town and Forget Me Not Valley. I greeted all arrivals. Finally, it was the morning of the festival. I was really excited, although having to wake up at four in the morning to fix everything up wasn't the greatest thing ever.

**Well that's it for now. I'll update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think. Next time is the festival. Keep a look out for Chapter 16.**

**End of Chapter 15**

**Chapter 16 coming soon.**


	16. Every story needs an end

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but I had a lot of schoolwork to do. If you can't remember, last time I had just woken up, ready for the day, because the festival was starting at 10am.**

I watched as the last thing, the drinks stand, was set up and smiled. It was now five minutes to ten. The festival would open to the others in five minutes. I waited them out then a crowd ran into the festival. I smiled as I saw them all going their separate ways to the things they wanted to do.

"Lumina!" I called when I saw her entering. She smiled and ran over to me.

"Hi Kyle," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded happily then hugged me.

"I knew you could do it," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, hugging her back.

"It's all a perfect life," she said. I nodded and we ran over to the Ferris wheel. Once we were at the top, we looked over at the ocean and smiled before kissing as fireworks went off. I smiled.

"I love you Lumina," I said. The festival went ahead smoothly and years later, when we were twenty-one we married and had two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was called Hayate and the girl was called Louise. Altogether though it was an 'adventure in forget me not valley.'

**That's the end for this story. I hope you read my others. Thanks for reading and sorry for the dreadful ending.**


End file.
